Link and the DS
by KJman456
Summary: When Link steals a DS from a shop with Tetra and her pirates, he get's hooked on it! Oneshot


**Hi, everyone! This is my first Zelda fanfic. I'm writing this because I have just recently beat Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, so I decided to write a Zelda fic. So, please enjoy my story.**

**Link and the DS**

It was a sunny afternoon in the skies of the Great Sea. The fished swam, the birds flew, and the ships sailed. The sun shone down on the sea water, making it sparkle in the rays of light.

On Tetra's pirate ship, however, the pirate bunch were discussing their plundering of the night before. And, accroding to the many shoutes coming from the deck, they probably never did a good job.

"Do you even _know_ how to carry a sack of gold!?" Tetra yelled at Gonzo, "You carry the bottom with your hands! If you sling it over your shoulder, the bottom'll rip open!" She turned to Niko, "And you," She pointed an accusing finger at him, "you were suppose to guard the ship! We got robbed! WE! PIRATES! ROBBED! WHAT IN THE GREAT SEA WERE YOU DOING!?!" Niko opened his mouth to speak, but Tetra caught him off, "I don't wanna know." She pointed at Link, keeping her gaze at her crew, "Link, here, did _exactly_ as I wanted him to do. He stole as much as he could, and he never lost a single thing. Why can't you guys be like him?" Tetra placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, "Alright," She calmed down, "tonight, we're going to Windfall Island. You guys better not mess this up. _Understand_?" The entire group, minus Link, saluted, "Good. Now get back to your posts." The group disbanded.

"Wow." Was all Link could say, "Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"Oh, just suck it up." Tetra answered, "When tonight comes, they'll have forgotten about it."

"Well, if you say so..."

"I _know_ so."

"Right..."

**And so, night came...**

Tetra's ship was docked at the docks of Windfall Island. The group, minus Niko, were in front of a small shop near the centre of the island.

"Okay, get ready guys," Tetra whispered, "and don't mess up." The pirates nodded. Tetra nodded, and Nudge broke down the door.

"W-What the-" The clerk gasped, but it was too late; Zuko and Mako had tied him up and covered his mouth and eyes.

"Go go go!" Tetra hollered. She, Link, and the pirates dashed in the shop and stole all materials and possesions they could find, all while the clerk sontinued to struggle in the rope.

The pirates were gathering as much as they could carry, and Link was carrying things that were heavier than the King of Red Lions.

"Keep up the good work!" Tetra said to Link and winked. Link smiled weakly. He walked passed a glass case. He laid eyes on it, and the things on his back hit the floor Tetra turned to Link, "Hey, what're you doi-"

_SMASH_

Link broke the case and took out a small box. It had a small device pictured on it; two screens, numerous buttons on the bottom part, and a little pen to go with it. Also on the box was a picture of Link on a ship, a man in a blue coat and a fairy with him. Link's eyes widened, a smiled creeping on his face. He placed the box on the mountain of materials he was carrying, and picked it all up with ease.

**The very next day...**

After the successful theivery (it was successful because Tetra never yelled yet), the pirates were on their ship, headed for the next island.

Tetra was wandering the ship, looking for Link. Ever since they came back to the ship last night, she wasn't able to find him. She remembered seeing him enter his room with that strange box last night, and ever since then he wasn't seen. She checked his room a nice number of time, but there was no responce - only beeping.

"Gonzo." Tetra called to her pirate friend, "You sure you haven't see Link?"

"Positive, Miss Tetra." Gonzo answered. Tetra put a hand on her chin. She thought over what had happened. Coming to a conclusion, she went back down to Links room. She started pounding on the door.

"Link! Link! Open the door this instant!" She yelled. No reply, just strange sounds, "Alright, I'm comin' in!" Tetra took a couple steps back, and charged the door.

...What? You think that Link'll open the door and Tetra will go flying in the room? That's a little _too_ cliché...

...Tetra slammed into the door, but it never budged. She fell to the floor and rubbed her nose.

"Sheesh! Why'd ya have to block the door, Link!?" Tetra shouted. Once again, no answer, just more and more beeps and bloops. Tetra grew more angry. Her brow narrowed, her fists tightened. She took in a deep breath.

"_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!!!!**_"

This, of course, scared the entire crew, the surrounding fish, and the island 15 miles away.

**In Link's room...**

Link looked up from his game. He looked around his room. Everything seemed to be in place. Link shrugged, and returned to his game.

"_**LINK! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!!!**_"

Uh-oh. Link gulped, but down his game, and _very gently_ opened the door.

"...Y-Yes?" Link asked in a small, squeaky voice.

"_**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!?!!**_" Tetra yelled.

"...N-Nothing..." Link answered.

"_**NOTHING MY BUTT!!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 8 HOURS STRAIGHT!! JUST WHAT KEPT YOU SO OCCUPIED!!?!?**_"

"...Er... Y-You see... when w-we went robbing l-last night... I s-stole a video game..."

Tetra stared blankly at Link, eyes twitching. She lowered her head, and started laughing quielty.

"Heh heh... You spent eight hours... playin' a video game... Heh heh... I spent two of them... looking for you..." Her blood started to boil, and her face grew red, "_**JUST GET UP THERE AND WORK, PIRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Y-YES, CAPTAIN!" Link saluted, and ran up the stairs. Tetra sighed and shook her head. She noticed something. A small glimmer of light coming from Link's room. She peered inside and noticed Link's video game still on.

**Three hours later, on the deck...**

Link was busily washing the deck with a mop. After Tetra's little outburst, he had remained to himself for about three hours. Looking around the ship, he saw the entire crew, except the captain. Link raised an eyebrow, and walked downstairs to Tetra's room. When he walked to her room, what did he here?

Beeping.


End file.
